Just Give Us War
by SupernaturalSeeker
Summary: It's a My Chemical Romance fanfiction. Just normal mates on a 'normal' night  for them  goes horribly wrong, they meet a stranger, but should they trust him? Is he speaking the truth or is it a lie?
1. Normal Night Gone Wrong

In the not so secret place called Gerard Way's house, the members of My Chemical Romance and their wives were meeting up for a night of 'fun' or so they thought…

Gerard is constantly bouncing in his seat, impatient for his brother Mikey and Mikey's wife Alicia, when he says "I'm bored, what's taking them so long?"

Ray, casually lounging on the sofa, says "chill, let's just find something to do to pass the time."

Frank asks the obvious question "like what?"

Lindsey finds her excuse to leave and uses it "I'm going to let you boys figure that out…I'm just going to go and check on Bandit" Lindsey gives Gerard a quick peck on the cheek before going upstairs to tend to Bandit.

Ray break the ice with "so…you come here often?"

Gerard is the first to reply with "pretty much all the time, I live here"

Frank pipes up with a very shocking comment "I'm here all the time too!"

That deserved Frank a very concerning look from Ray, Gerard, Jamia and Christa.

Mikey and Alicia arrive and enter the living room to see everyone giving Frank the concerned look and so they decided to be mainstream for once and join in. Despite being oblivious to the reason why everyone is giving Frank that look.

Mikey asks "why are we looking at Frank like that?"

The only answer Ray decided to give without going through the story was both a dismissing and condescending head shake.

Gerard begins immediately with the interrogation by asking "what took you two so long to get here?" giving both Mikey and Alicia his penetrating stare.

While Mikey raises his hands in surrender, Alicia brings out a take-away coffee from Starbucks and says innocently "we brought Starbucks coffee."

Gerard runs toward Mikey and Alicia faster than he has ever moved before screaming "CCOOOOFFFFFFFEEEEEE!"

Gerard takes the coffee, has a gulp and then hugs both Mikey and Alicia (being careful of the coffee) saying "I love you guys…" while wearing the largest smile ever before seen.

Mikey simply says to Alicia "I told you it would work."

Lindsey comes running down the stairs shouting "I heard Gerard scream coffee, so does that mean that Mikey and Alicia are here?"

Ray just had to ask "is Gerard really that predictable to you now?"

Lindsey walks into the room answering Ray's question with "For one, coffee sweetens him up when he is in a mood and two, when you spend time with your significant other half, you tend to get to know them well Ray Toro"

Ray hides the mild offence that he took from that bye saying "what are you implying Lindsey?"

Lindsey says honestly "nothing, just pointing out a couple obvious facts" while hugging Alicia.

Gerard tries to prevent the potential argument by looking at Ray and saying "well, are you ready Ray?"

Ray looks at Gerard and says "yeah"

Gerard looks at Frank and asks "how about you Frank?"

Frank replies jokingly (or does he?) "all there baby"

Gerard ignores that and looks at his brother Mikey and asks "how about you Mikey?"

Mikey goes all serious when saying "fuckin' ready"

Gerard finishes with "well I think I'm alright"

So with that the four men leave Gerard's house and head over to Frank's house, leaving the women behind to look after the children and entertain themselves somehow.

**At Frank's house:**

Mikey breaks the ice by saying an awkward "so…"

Frank interrupts Mikey by screaming "LET'S PLAY GAY CHICKEN!" with a very concerning level of enthusiasm.

Ray (once again, sat on the couch) face palms himself and mutters "oh God…save me…"

Gerard says cautiously "umm…if we were to go with Frank's idea, and I'm not saying that I want to, how would we pick who is doing it first with who?"

Mikey gives his brother the 'what the heck' look and Gerard pulls an innocent angel face while Frank looks at his friends, each in turn and says dramatically "we spin the bottle…"

Everyone looks at Ray who is currently holding a half full bottle of beer (which he helped himself to out of Frank's fridge). Ray sighs, giving up all hope of ever getting out of this game and drink the rest of his beer to then place it in the majority of the circle his friends have already made before joining them on the floor and therefore, completing the circle.

Frank starts bouncing up and down, clapping from where he is sat and so Gerard has the honours of spinning the bottle because both Mikey and Ray are hiding their faces, somehow wishing that doing so will stop the bottle from landing on them.

Gerard watches as the bottle spins and when it stops, he announces "and the first to be in the first round of gay chicken is…" Gerard chuckles to himself "Mikey."

Mikey groans and hides his face even more while Gerard starts full on laughing, letting it all out while Ray has such a relieved look on his face. So Frank spins the bottle this time to determine who will be up against Mikey.

Frank (just like Gerard) watched the bottle spin until it stopped and announced the second player "the person who is up against Mikey in the first round of gay chicken is…me!"

If you thought Gerard was laughing before, this is a whole other story.

Of course, it being Frank's idea, he isn't so phased by this. Mikey on the other hand, was not so eager to play gay chicken with one of his friends.

Although, at the complete extreme, Ray was practically kissing the floor in joy that he wasn't picked.

Frank spins the bottle again and Gerard stops laughing long enough to ask "dude, what are you doing?"

Frank replied in his 'isn't it obvious' voice with "picking who plays the winner"

Ray's face completely changes from joy to devastation and all of Gerard's laughter has disappeared. Gerard gets really concerned when Frank starts clapping manically and so he asks/shouts frantically "what? What? Who is it?" not really looking at the bottle.

Frank shouts at the top of his lungs "YOU!" and Mikey and Frank burst into hysterics, not bothering to hold it back while Ray is a little more polite and tries to contain his laughter, but ends up letting a little chuckle slip.

Gerard is stuck in denial, not able to believe that he has to play the winner when a realisation hits him and he shouts "no…NO…you are lying! You have to be! What if Mikey wins? I can't play gay chicken with my brother!"

Frank is very satisfied when he answers Gerard with "too bad, the bottle chose you so you have to play the winner."

Gerard all but screams "NO! But if Mikey…"

Frank interrupts Gerard by shaking his head, no excuses are good enough.

Gerard got the hint and has given up now to glare at Ray who is both chuckling and thanking the Lord that he wasn't picked. Then Ray's world came crashing down all around him when Frank said "and Ray plays the winner of that round" his smile getting bigger and bigger by the second, also more satisfied.

**The Game:**

Gerard sets Mikey and Frank off, half reluctantly and half willingly with a "off you go you two."

Frank (of course) was the first to start moving towards Mikey with his lips pursed. Mikey though was a lot slower to start moving and when he did it was only millimetres at a time at quite a slow pace. It was evident that the whole time there was an internal war going on in Mikey to stop him from pulling back and losing the game.

It got to the point where Frank was a mere centimetre away from Mikey when Mikey moved back shouting in a rush "I can't do it it's too weird!" covering his mouth.

Frank starts dancing around the room, screaming "I WIN I WIN!"

Gerard sighs in relief that he doesn't have to play gay chicken with his brother. Ray decides that that was a good time to joke around by saying "aww, it would have been interesting to see Frikey in action" Ray couldn't hold in his laughter anymore when Mikey glared at him.

Gerard is mildly confused and so he asks "Frikey? Where on Earth did you get that from?"

Ray answers with a "well…it's combining Frank's name and Mikey's name together and it makes Frikey, either that or it was going to be Mank."

Ray and Gerard start laughing a lot in unison when Frank ruined Gerard's happy mood by pointing out the fact "Your turn now Gerard! Pucker up!"

Gerard stops laughing and groans, looking for an escape route while Ray continues to laugh, even more now, with his new laughing companion, Mikey.

Gerard has no escape route and so he has to play the game. This time, Mikey happily starts them off with "and go…happy kissing" laughing even more as Gerard glares at him and Frank (once again) being far more willing than his partner, leans in toward Gerard.

Gerard leans in, but not as much as quick as Frank and when they become millimetres apart, something happens before Gerard is able to move back.

All Ray can see surrounding him and his friends is multiple colours of a variety of shades and tones whizzing past them, or maybe it was them moving, Ray wasn't entirely sure.

Mikey could see the exact same thing, so he looked at his brother as there wasn't much else that he could do. But Mikey was just in time to see Gerard, frozen in place looking around and Frank, oblivious to the situation they were all in (because he had his eyes closed) leaning further in and planting a kiss right on Gerard's lips.

Gerard moved back instantly, broken out of his trance and started wiping his mouth and spitting on the ground (nasty habit) when Frank saw what was going on for the first time. Mikey had to ask "is anyone else seeing this too, or is it just me?"

Ray, Gerard and Frank confirm that they can all see what is going on. So Gerard had to ask "Frank? Did you slip us some drugs at any point?"

Frank turns all defensive and answers "no! I swear it wasn't me this time!"

Everyone looks at Frank as if to question his 'this time' but they don't get a chance to say anything as the background began to clear, but to reveal a different setting, this definitely wasn't Frank's living room that they were in anymore. Ray had to make sure that Frank told the truth "are you sure you didn't slip us anything?"

Frank replies (still defensively) "no I didn't!"

Ray stated "just making sure."

The four of them looked up to see a silhouette of a man standing right in front of their little group of friends.


	2. When Things Start To Change

"Welcome" the mystery said "I brought you here because…"

Ray and Mikey were curious as to find out who this mystery man is and many other things, along with the other stranger next to this mystery man speaking (to be honest, Ray was a little scared by the person because of the odd attire that the person was wearing which was a helmet, roller skates and of course a top and trousers) but the man didn't get to say any more before Gerard flipped his sass switch.

Gerard sprang up to stand facing Frank and shouted "Frank! Why the hell did you kiss me? I was about to move away! That's f***ing gross!"

Frank responds unnaturally calm with "well, you did move away in the end, so I still won."

Gerard is completely worked up "goddamn it Frank! If you had paid attention then you would of known that something not right was happening and you wouldn't of kissed me!"

Frank states "well, I was going to kiss you so of course I had my eyes closed, also, if you had of just moved back when you saw the strange things happening instead of just staying where you were, then I wouldn't of kissed you!"

The mystery man tries to intervene and finish what he was originally saying "boys…"

Gerard interrupts him "you try moving away when you are shocked at the difference between what was happening originally when we started and what was happening towards the end!"

Frank begins to properly argue back with "well I would have if I were in your position! But I wasn't so I couldn't, but I would have!"

The mystery man tries raising his voice "boys!"

Of course Gerard will not let this random stranger stop his sass rant "well you didn't! You were too busy keeping your eyes closed to kiss me!"

The mysterious man was stunned into silence and so Frank took the opportunity to point out a 'very basic fact' to Gerard "that is what you do when you go to kiss someone! You don't just keep your eyes open! You should know that from kissing Lindsey!"

Gerard exceeds to his sass maximum level, complete with the pose pairing with the voice "yeah, if you go to kiss the person that you love! Not when you play gay chicken with friends for a joke and something amusing to do!"

The mystery man steps in between Gerard and Frank to stop their bickering along with the help from a really random person wearing a helmet and on roller skates (it is a wonder that the person managed to stay upright while getting in between Gerard and Frank and making sure that they don't attack each other) after the main mystery man recovering from his moment of stunned silence and both Frank and Gerard fall silent, only just realising the kind of situation that they are stuck in.

The mystery man attempts to speak again "right, now that I have everyone's attention this time, I can start again, but first, I just have to ask something although I am sure I may regret it, why on earth were you playing gay chicken?"

Ray and Mikey simply say together "Frank's idea of a starter for a night of fun." then they both look at each other, mildly spooked about how they said the same thing at the same time.

The mystery man lived up to what he thought he would end up doing and discarding the matter completely and so he continues by going back to the main topic of conversation, the real reason as to why they are there by starting again with his original intentions "ok, well, anyway, back on topic. Welcome, I have brought all four of you here for a special mission…"

It wasn't long before Gerard interrupted him again having regained his composure and over the fact that a random stranger was speaking to them while they were in a strange place "so, who are you? And how did we get here? Also, where are we?"

The man sighed and said "it will all become clear shortly and if you were to let me carry on and finish what I was saying then you will find out who I am and why you are here, how you got here is not important right now so you will find that out later and you will find out where you are when you reach your destination, no sooner than that."

Gerard goes silent for a short moment until he finds another question to ask "so what is with all of the secrecy stuff anyway?" although Gerard's sass level has definitely gone down, he still remains in his sass pose.

The mystery man sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose while saying "for confidentiality, spies are everywhere and they can't know about any of this. At least we can trust that you four aren't spies."

Ray gets inquisitive "spies? How can some random stranger know that none of us, let alone all of us, aren't spies anyway?"

The mystery man (still covered by many shadows but not as much as when they first saw him) looks at Ray appreciatively and replies "very intuitive, you are switched on, I like that and it is needed for the very near future, but you cannot know the answer for a while."

Frank asks the obvious question "why?"

The mystery man then looks at Frank and says "have you ever heard of the expression 'curiosity killed the cat'? Because that applies for a long period of time from now on, the length of that time period depends on your progress."

Ray asks "progress on what?"

The mystery man walks to the door at the back of the room before stopping and saying "I think that is enough questions for now but if you follow me, I will explain some things along the way" and with that, he left followed by the random person on roller skates wearing the helmet.

The group stood there for a moment in a daze before Mikey shrugged, not sure what else the group could do and said "what other choice do we have?" and started to walk in the general direction that the man who still had not identified himself had walked.

The others soon followed behind Mikey, Gerard shouting "Mikey! Wait up! How can we be so sure about this?" while running after Mikey through fear of losing his little brother with Frank following closely behind and Ray bringing up the rear and shutting the door on their way out.

Gerard caught up to Mikey and stopped his brother by placing a hand on his shoulder and saying "Mikey, we need to think about this before we rush into anything."

Mikey paused and turned around to the others who were now all together again and said "what do we talk about? One minute we were at Frank's house playing gay chicken, the next we couldn't see anything apart from colours and swirls and stuff and then we end up in some random and dark place with two random strangers."

Ray offers a possibility "well, he could be tricking us, maybe we are in a dream, or we could be passed out, or Frank really could of drugged us"

Frank leaps right back into defensiveness again "I didn't! I swear!"

Mikey counters with "well what if he is telling the truth? He could really hold the answers to our questions and I don't know about the rest of you, but I would like my questions answered so I can know what is truly happening here and how we can get ourselves out of this mess."

Ray tilts his head to the side listening intently to another insightful and reasonable idea from Mikey.

Frank butts in "Gerard, you are being awfully quiet for once, what do you think about this?"

Gerard glares at Frank for an instant and quickly composes himself again, making you doubt whether he did it or not because it was a very quick action and says "I understand what Mikey is saying and I agree with most of it, but Ray could also be right and if Mikey is wrong then our lives could be at stake."

Ray says in a more simplistic way "so we are stuck in quite the predicament then."

Frank asks "so what do we do then?"

Mikey decides to be brave and says clearly so they all understand "you guys do what you want, but I'm going to go and get as many answers as I can and try to work all of this out." and with that, Mikey continues to walk out of the back alley that the group are currently in.

Ray and Gerard share a look and they both nod at each other and catch up with Mikey. Gerard says "your call bro, but if you get us killed, I will kick your ass."

Mikey chuckles at his brother's twist of humour on the situation, although Mikey is well aware that Gerard was only half joking, but Mikey has faith in the fact that they will all get out of this in one piece.

Frank realises that everyone has left and groans and runs to catch up with the others. Ray looks at Frank and says "not so enthusiastic now I see."

Frank is annoyed and sarcastic when he says "oh ha ha…"

Gerard puts an arm around Frank's shoulders and squeezes in a 'manly' hug and says "aww, cheer up Frankie, at least we are all together and we can have some good times along the way, hey, it could be a good experience for all we know."

Frank shakes his head and just dismisses it, wishing he were elsewhere, but glad that he is with his friends as opposed to here alone.

The group exited the alley to find a not very discreet limousine waiting with the door open and the person wearing the helmet and roller skates holding the door as if expecting them, as if they knew that the group would follow. Although there was no time to think about this now, so Mikey began to get in when Gerard put a hand on Mikey's shoulder and pulled him back gently and got in first himself. Mikey didn't mind it most times, but sometimes his protectiveness could get quite annoying. So Mikey sighed and got in after Gerard, followed by Ray and then last of all, a very reluctant Frank got in the limosine and the door got shut behind Frank, presumably by the helmet person.

Just as the limousine got into motion, it became apparent that him and his friends were sat on the same bench seat and his friends were looking opposite him. So Frank looked where his friends were looking to see what had caught all of their attentions and of course, who else would it of been than the mysterious man who greeted them.

The mystery man leaned forward into the light cast by the over head light in the back of the limousine and placed his hands into his lap, looking at each of them in turn with a friendly smile on his face and said "now what would you like to know?"


	3. The Journey With The Stranger

The man is instantly bombarded with questions from every person in the vehicle, so much that he can't make sense of even one question. So to restore order and satisfy the group by answering at least some of their no doubt many questions, he says "quiet please, if you wish to have answers to any of your questions then you need to speak one at a time so I can make sense of them."

So the group went quiet and after a couple of moments of silence, Gerard and Frank started asking two different questions at the same time and so they had to stop so that at least one of them could be heard, but neither of them asked their first question as they are each waiting for the other to ask their question.

So Ray, quite slyly, jumps at the chance to get in a question before Frank and Gerard get over their moment of silence and patience and asks "so…who are you? And I want a real name, not any of this 'you don't need to know yet' or 'it is not important right now' bullsh*t."

The man sighs and leans back in his seat and turns on another light that the gang did not spot before so that they could all still see him as he said "my name is Dr DeathDefying and I'm sure you wonder the same about my assistant that was present before who is called ShowPony." For the names that he had given, this man held an extremely straight and serious face, unlike the four boys who let that sink in for a couple of minutes before they all burst out into torrents of laughter.

The man who claims to be this 'Dr DeathDefying' waits patiently for the group to finish their laughter before he can continue with answering their questions.

When the group finished the Dr person leant forward and said quite simply "are you quite done yet?"

Mikey is quite quick to nod while Gerard covers Frank's mouth with his hand to muffle the giggles, despite what happened between those two previously that evening.

Dr DeathDefying startled the group by saying "those are our names, despite how humorous you find them to be and you will call us by them, also, I shall hope you boys get over your hysteria about them as soon you all will get similar names as a code name per say after you complete your training, provided, that you complete the training in the first place."

Frank's face drops at this comment and Mikey jumps in with the questions "training? What sort of training? What is the training for?

The Dr says "please, have some patience and ask one question at a time."

Mikey must of borrowed some of Gerard's sass when he says "fine then, what sort of training? Although all of the questions that I asked meant pretty much the same thing anyway…"

Gerard looks over to his brother, first in surprise, then he breaks through that and puts a hand on Mikey's shoulder and squeezes lightly when saying "this is a very proud day for me…I have taught you well Mikey…"

With that, the group burst into momentary chuckles until all seriousness returned and Dr DeathDefying answered Mikey's original question "there aren't many types of training, just many different facets to the training in which you will have to endure the most, among a little theory on your main mission. To put a label to it though, you will mainly be going through combat training, both armed and not."

Ray asks "armed? What do you mean? With like…"

Dr DeathDefying interrupts Ray with "yes, laser guns, ray guns and other weapons like that."

Frank starts to nervously laugh, debating in his head how much it would hurt to jump out of the limousine right this moment while Ray continues by saying "you are pulling our legs, laser guns haven't even been created yet."

Dr DeathDefying replies "on the contrary, they are quite popular but I am being deadly serious about this, this is no joking matter, but this will become clearer to you in the near future."

Frank finally says something coherent with "I told you guys that it was a bad idea to come…"

Gerard continues the previous conversation by combing his fingers through his hair while saying "jeez, this sounds like one of my comics…all laser guns and stuff."

Dr DeathDefying says "any more questions?"

Mikey continues his previous small stream of questions by asking "why are we possibly going to do combat training?"

Dr D replies with "oh, there's no possibly about it, you all are going to go through combat training."

Frank redeems himself from his former nervous humour state and asks "what would we be training for?"

The answer didn't really answer the question "a mission."

So Gerard feels compelled to ask the obvious question "what is the mission?"

The answer was yet again, not really an answer "when you all complete the majority of your training, you will find out so you can then go into theory, not before."

Ray asks the million pound question "how long is the training course?"

Dr D hesitates, mulling it over, before answering "well, that all depends on the speed of your progress, but we are hoping to get you four trained as quick as possible because we have no idea how long we have left, but, in saying that, we don't want to send out four amateurs just to die and not fulfil the mission."

Frank's face fills with fear as he has to clarify for mainly his own ears "we could die?"

Dr D's face remains neutral when he says "yes…it is a very real possibility."

Frank is trapped in hysteria with many questions to ask and so he begins with further clarifying for himself "so, you are sending four strangers out to do something when there is a chance that they could die?"

Dr D really isn't in a good position, this does not look good on him at all, his secretiveness could further make him look the bad guy…"well, yes…"

Frank reaches the all high hysteria level "oh, great! This is just fantastic! We could die! I have a twins and a wife at home…think of Lily, Cherry and Jamia!"

Gerard cuts in "yeah, and I have Bandit and Lindsey, Mikey has Alicia and Ray has Krista."

Dr D says surprisingly to the group "I know, which is why you will be put through training beforehand so that we can further prevent that outcome from happening."

The group was stunned into silence, mulling over what this man that they had basically just met had been saying to them. Neither one of them breaking the silence and concentration to ask another question, too engrossed in the reality (or not) of their situation.

The limousine then slowly began to pull to a stop. When the limousine came to a halt, Dr D said "ah…finally, we have arrived at our destination…I shall give you four the grand tour of where you will be training, where you will be staying and everything else that is necessary for you boys to know. There shall be no more questions from this point on until I check in with you boys at the end of the week, the only questions that are ok to ask are about this establishment and about your training to your trainer. That is it."

The boys nodded, not daring to object when the limousine door opened to reveal the bright sunlight that was streaming in through the open door, that they had not seen for at least half an hour. Dr D motioned for them to start getting out of the limousine first and he says "after you boys…"


End file.
